During the manufacturing of circuit boards arranged for screening in a metal housing and having an HF connection which is fed through the housing, firstly the circuit board, with the components fitted and soldered in a hot air furnace is mounted in the open housing and, in a subsequent manual step, an HF coaxial plug connector is pushed through a perforation of the housing. Corresponding soldering tags on the HF connector have then to be soldered to the circuit board separately before a cover closing the housing can be mounted. This manufacturing process is disadvantageous to the extent that the additional manual soldering process entails a high cost and does not offer such a high level of reliability as the soldering of the components in the hot air furnace. Additionally, circuit boards and HF coaxial plug connectors cannot easily be replaced in the event of damage.
It is an object of the invention to improve an HF connector of the aforementioned type such that an automated manufacturing process can be carried out reliably and at little cost.